


KILIG

by Burnt_Romances



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Slut Sebastian
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnt_Romances/pseuds/Burnt_Romances
Summary: *站 街 名 媛*年龄差➕daddy称呼➕dirty talk➕泥塑*不上升真人
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Chris Evans
Kudos: 14





	KILIG

Chris趁好友和女伴玩得正酣，从拥挤昏暗的酒吧里溜了出来。深夜的街上行人稀稀落落，他靠在涂鸦盖了一层又一层的墙上，从口袋的烟盒里掏出一根烟。方才室内的电音震得他脑袋发晕，他手有些发抖，打了几次都打不上火。  
“嘿，你需要这个吗？”  
Chris抬起头，看到一个穿白色衬衫和背带裤的年轻人，白皙的脸上还带着一丝孩子般的稚气。他大概是以为他打火机坏了。Chris愣了一下，还是接过对方手中的黑色打火机说了声谢谢，稳了稳终于将香烟点燃。  
年轻的男孩就势靠在他身边，Chris吸了一口后将烟递给他，后者也不拒绝，笑嘻嘻地接了过去。  
“这么晚了还在外面乱晃?听说这附近是你们年轻人的天堂。”Chris脸上带笑，望着男孩吸烟的侧脸。他看上去就像个受过良好教育的富家子弟，不像是半夜会出没在红灯区的人。但这样的少爷温顺的外表下大多藏着一些叛逆的小心思，估计这个穿着上世纪风格的背带裤的男孩也不例外。  
“你是我爸吗?管那么多。”男孩将烟递还给他，小心翼翼地想要吐出一个烟圈却失败了，为了掩饰尴尬而轻轻刮了刮鼻子。  
Chris被他的话逗笑了，又确实不知道该回复什么，更确切的说是不确定回复什么才能顺了这个少爷的心情。他现在确定他是个男妓了，其实早凭他左耳上的耳钉和那条尺寸刚刚好展露出他臀部的曲线的卡其色长裤他就应该看出来的。 Chris虽单身，但也和他的“狐朋狗友”们来过几次红灯区，见过不少这样的风景，也曾不免俗地叫过几次鸭。他喜欢脸型偏长的，金发的男孩，可面前这个脸上似乎还带着几分婴儿肥的黑发男妓此刻于他看起来却无比可爱。  
他一看就不像愁吃穿的样子，甚至还会为今晚的狩猎对象精心挑选服饰、戒指和香水，也许他昨天还是一身皮衣皮裤，各式各样的戒指戴了满手，今天就换上乖巧少年的行头，头发细心地用发胶抹过，喷上圣罗兰的天之骄子香水——说实话，这是Chris闻过最甜的男香，也的确有够配他。他眼前的小撒旦所做的行为不是为了讨生活，只是寻求肮脏又纯粹的性与快乐。说不定自幼受够了规矩的他只是出来体验生活。  
想到这里Chris就更加难以遏制自己的情绪。他有点太冲动了，可他太他妈的想要玷污他了。甚至就在这儿，在酒吧门口，或者在不远处拐过去地上沾满干涸的精液的巷子里——他不在乎，只要能干他，在哪儿都行。  
Chris又吸了一口烟，那股轻飘飘的味道想要逃出他的身体。他把嘴巴合成一个o型，缓缓地吹出了一个圆形的漂亮烟圈。  
男孩看着烟圈，又侧头看看Chris，舔了舔嘴唇，说:“厉害。”  
“你叫什么名字?”  
“Chris。你呢?”  
男孩接过所剩不多的烟:“Sebastian。”  
“这是你的真名?”Chris装作漫不经心地上下打量着他，视线最后又落回他胸前露出的一小块裸露的肌肤。  
Sebastian突然笑了，长长的眼尾都舒展开来，像是猫咪被顺毛顺的舒服了。他说:“这是专属于你的名字。”  
Chris张了张嘴，还没说什么，对方就突然贴上来，将他圈在了墙上。Chris有点想笑，不论从哪方面来说，Sebastian都应该是被压的那个才对，现在却想要压他，这种行为只会让Chris觉得可爱和好笑。  
他们交换了一个烟吻。男孩贴上男人的耳根问:“你想干我吗?”  
“就在这儿?”Chris反问他。  
Sebastian将烟头扔到地上踩熄，白净的手掌包住了Chris已经抬头的欲望。“我可以在这儿帮你口一发。让我脱衣服的活就得去我的地方干了，开房也可以，更好。我三个月前骑马从马上摔下来了，现在腰还没好利落。”  
“你真惨。”  
Sebastian白了Chris一眼，“我喜欢你，这次给你打个八折。”说这话时他已娴熟地解开Chris的皮带，蹲下身去咬他的裤链。  
Chris脱掉内裤，滚烫的阴茎迫不及待地跳了出来，弹到了Sebastian的脸上，但他想他早已习惯这个了。男孩像捧着珍宝一般捧着Chris尺寸惊人的性器，上下撸动着，发硬的表面和根部的毛发将男孩的虎口都蹭的发红。 Sebastian舔了舔唇，将整根阴茎送入自己口中。他灵活的腰肢扭出一个弧度，屁股翘了起来，又努力抬眼望向Chris，像一只努力讨好主人的小狗。  
Chris的手不自觉地按住Sebastian的后脑勺，逼得他眼角都溢出了些生理性泪水。街上有一盏路灯灯泡不知被谁打碎了，显得更加昏暗。偶尔有几个混混状的男孩路过，也并不在意他们，红灯区就是这样。在街头吞下一个男人的鸡巴这种事，在别人眼中就像吃冰激凌一样稀松平常。Sebastian吞咽阴茎的水声显得格外响。男孩的舌头滑过阴茎上凸起的血管，唾液像温暖的巢床包裹着整根茎身。他温柔地亲吻着柱身，呜咽着发不出几片完整的声音来。Chris沉甸甸的鬼头顶着他的喉咙，摩擦着最敏感的位置。  
Sebastian有些喘不过气来，唾液也不自觉地流了下来，他想说，够了，可以了，再这样他是要射他一嘴的。他试着想要吐出阴茎，却被男人以更大的力度摁住后脑，他动一下就被对方揪住的头发扯得头皮发疼。操他妈的!这一定得加钱!他在心底暗骂。  
他又吮吸了几下阴茎顶端的小孔，突然感到一股温热浓稠的液体射进他的喉咙。Sebastian不用说都能感觉到自己的脸有多么滚烫。刚才看这金发男人实在顺眼，竟忘了提前说好他这儿的规矩，那些嫖客可以射进他的屁股，但绝对不能射在他嘴里——这该死的!但满涨的羞赧和气愤不知为何又化成了轻飘飘的快感和喜悦涌进他的肚肠，他胃里有快乐的蝴蝶在飞了。  
Sebastian这才被允许吐出阴茎来，那根还半硬的阴茎从他脸蛋上滑过，他微微地喘着气平复呼吸，半张脸混着唾液和精液。Chris提上裤子，Sebastian也站了起来，一双还闪着水光的大眼睛扑簌簌望着他。  
“我们去哪儿?”Chris明显满足于男妓的口交技术，更满足的是对方此刻被欺负的狼狈样子。他嘴角带着一抹戏谑的笑，问Sebastian。  
而后者又主动凑上前来，一缕垂下来的发丝软软地贴在脸上:“亲我一口好吗——Daddy。”  
可恶，只一句话，一个甜腻的尾音就让Chris再次感觉身下硬的发疼。  
他把男孩捞进怀里，近乎疯狂地闯进毫无设防的柔软宫殿，吮吸着他每一丝带着他自己气味的唾液，又卷过他的舌舔舐啃咬。Sebastian像只猫咪一样被他紧紧搂着，被吻得只能从唇缝里溢出几个惬意的尾音。如果不是真有点担心男孩的腰，Chris真想在这儿就把他操得昏过去——好吧，其实他也更想在舒服的床上做。  
他舔干两人唇舌分开牵出的银丝，大手向下用力捏了一把Seb柔软的屁股，感觉男孩在怀里顺从地颤抖了一下。Chris笑出了声，搂着他的肩膀对他耳朵吹气:“就那么想要男人的鸡巴?你是多久没被操过了?”  
“要做就他妈快点。”Sebastian装作没好气地凶他。

Sebastian的“地方”指的是他的公寓。不像Chris所想的那样，屋子虽然面积不大，但出奇的干净整洁，还漫着淡淡的香味。素白的墙壁上挂着几幅小小的装饰画。  
Chris还在来回打量着，就听Sebastian催他:“你去洗澡，我先准备一下。”  
他于是接过男孩递来的浴巾进了浴室，被乳液和香水混在一起的厚重香气包裹了起来。Chris打开柜子，看到Sebastian的剃须膏、须后水、洗发液、沐浴液，几瓶香水，和一瓶凡士林。他迅速地冲了个澡，将刚刚在巷子里出的汗都洗了个干净，裹上浴巾就出了房间。  
Sebastisn在卧室里等他。Chris的圣娼趴在铺着乳白色床单的双人床上，已经脱掉了背带裤，只着一件稍有些宽大的白色衬衫，浑圆粉嫩的臀露出一半来诱惑着世人。男孩的小腿在空中快活地轻轻摇晃着，他面带潮红，嘴里哼着歌，正用纸巾细细擦拭被打湿的手指，而床头柜上还放着一瓶没扣上盖子的润滑剂。  
Chris将浴巾一把扔在地上，坐在床边拦腰将Sebastian抱起来就开始吻他水红色的唇瓣，已经硬起来的性器抵着他温热的股缝。Sebastian讨好地将屁股往男人的阴茎上靠，手又够不到，想了想只好搭在男人精壮结实的腰身上，来回游移着抚摸他完美的肌肉线条。  
Chris松开Sebastian略微红肿的唇瓣，又转而去吻他通红的耳垂，将耳珠含入口中轻轻吮吻，像在品尝熟透的浆果。他一只手解开Seb衬衣上面的纽扣，半褪至胸口处露出洁白微挺的胸脯，只留下最后两颗纽扣可怜地支撑着名贵的衬衣，使得春光不至于尽泄。  
他的手顺着Seb曼妙的腰线，滑过腰窝向下直探到热情潮湿的穴口，毫不费力地就送了一根手指进去。他另一只手牢牢钳住Seb的手，使对方坐在他腿上而无法动弹。  
“说点什么让我开心的，小荡妇Seb，我知道你最擅长这个。”  
Seb一双雾蒙蒙的浅色眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，眼角细微的笑纹里像是要蹦出星星来。“我想要你操我，Daddy。”  
“怎么操?”Chris说着将第三根手指送入洞中，感受着温暖的肠道渴求地吮吸着他的皮肤，有液体溢出来沾湿了他的大腿，“用这个么?”  
“不，是用这个…”Sebastian想要去够那根勃起的阴茎，却被Chris在手腕上加重了力道，只得暗自吃痛。男孩扑闪着睫毛，像是要挤出几滴委屈的眼泪，却在下一秒不自觉地呻吟出声。Chris知道探到了他的敏感点，又故意反复按压了几次，果然看他身子频频颤着，越来越软，直往自己怀里钻，话语里竟带了几分哭腔:“求你…用你的大鸡巴操我，daddy…我想怀你的孩子…”  
Chris猛地抽出手指，放进Sebastian嘴中让他舔舐干净，一只手握住自己早已硬得发疼的阴茎，撸动了两下，摁住男孩的腰身径直送了进去。Sebadtian的腰脊一下子挺得板直，舌头舔舐手指的动作也慢了下来。他像一只小动物一样趴在Chris宽厚的肩头，一动也不动一下。  
Chris揉他软软的腰窝:“你动一下。”  
就听见Sebastian软软的回话:“疼…太深了。”  
“你动一下才知道疼不疼啊。”他耐着性子地哄着，自己都觉得有几分好笑，小少爷大概从小就是被惯大的。  
“…你捅到我的子宫了。如果我有那玩意儿的话。”Sebastian慢慢地抬起头看着Chris，眉眼里全是舒展开的笑意，“我会怀孕的。”  
他开始缓慢地移动腰身，让甬道适应异物的进入。他抬起屁股来，又坐下，让阴茎再次整根没入后穴。男孩的脚趾因层层快感而蜷曲起来。  
“对，就是这样…”Chris循循善诱，将Sebastian的臀肉向两边掰开，那洁白饱满的臀中间的蜜穴此刻正贪婪地吞吃着男人的阴茎，而那紧致的甬道能容纳下这样的巨物本身已足够让人惊奇。  
Sebastian明显被以这样的方式进入的深度吓到了，而且大概还有些许疼痛。Chris缓慢地加快着抽插的频率，颔首去吻Sebastian的乳房。他含住左边深红色的乳头轻轻舔舐，舌头沿着乳晕打圈圈，又带了些许粗暴地啃咬充血肿胀的乳头，好像真要从那里吮出些乳汁似的。 Sebastian此刻早已娇喘连连，全身上下都被攻占，而男人的阴茎还反复蹭过他的前列腺，带给他一阵高过一阵的电流般的酥麻感。一波又一波的潮水将他送上欲望之塔的塔尖。他光洁的额头上布满细汗，早已发硬的阴茎也越来越难受，终于在某一刻被Chris碾过前列腺时射了出来，白色的浊液星星点点布满了Chris的小腹和大腿。  
由此带来的后穴一瞬间的吸紧感更是刺激得Chris头皮发麻。他如法炮制去宠爱Sebastian右边的乳头，身下更是逐渐加速。Sebastian奇怪他是怎么同时做两件事情还都做得这么好，嘴里却是不自觉地一声高过一声。  
“救救我，daddy…嗯，您太厉害了，我快被您操死了……哈啊......”  
一瞬间的静止，Chris全数射进了Sebastian的身体里。他的动作终于停了下来，软下去的阴茎却还留恋地钉在充满他的气息的肠道里不肯出来。Sebastian这具刚经历过一场酣畅的性爱的身子像泥一样滑，Chris帮他将那件还挂在身上，已经沾了些许精液的碍眼衬衫褪掉，然后一点一点地吻他。吻他垂落的棕色碎发，吻他额头渗出的细汗，吻他阖上的眼睑和轻轻颤动的眼睫，吻他淡粉色的鼻尖，吻他凸出的喉结和凹陷的锁骨中央，吻他尚不成熟的腹肌和人鱼线。他揉他软软的腰，揉他印满了红指印的屁股，揉他嫩白嫩白的大腿根。房间里许久没有人说话。半晌，Sebastian才抬起头来，略带怒意地看着Chris。  
“…你怎么又硬了。”  
而后者爽朗地笑了，将Sebastian温柔地放在了床上，随即压了上去。  
“你腰怎么样，这次躺着做吧。”

一个月后。  
Chris寻着地址找到了纽约市郊的一栋白色别墅。这里是纽约州议员的住处，而Chris经过层层考核取得了议员正在招募的德文家教的职位。这份工作任务量不大，薪水却是顶得上Chris本职工作的薪水，他自然乐意得很。  
应门的是家里的管家。老管家温和地迎接了他，接过他的行头让他先在会客厅稍等一会，Stan先生去国会山了，小少爷在后院打网球，估计一会才会回来。  
Chris在皮质沙发上坐了十分钟，检查了两次自己的发型和着装，用手机看了一次时间，剩下的时间都用来端详这气派华美的宅邸。  
门厅有些响动，有人来了，Chris一抬头，正好与他的小圣娼撞了个对视。男孩今天穿了一身黑色的运动装，露出大片甜蜜的肌肤，白花花的手臂和小腿。他脖子上搭了条毛巾，脖颈还有细汗在往下流。  
是Sebastian先打破了暧昧的沉默。他唇角扬起，尾音上扬，轻快地问:  
“你就是我的德文教师，亲爱的Evans先生?”

END.


End file.
